Omoi Manako [Mind Eye]
by firenine
Summary: Schuldich loves Aya and keeps trying to get to the red-haired man, but after failed attempts, he gives up when Aya tells him to back off. The tables turn once Aya gets an itch he can't scratch. CITRUS warning, no little kiddies allowed! This fic is a g


Omoi Manako [Mind Eye]

  
  


disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor do I own the rights to Weiss Kreuz... please do not sue me. This fic is for a friend on her birthday.

  
  


A.N. Whoo... ready for some good lovin?? Haha, hey kiddies, this will be citrusy, so shoo, because I don't want your moms and dads after my hide okay? Anyways, this is a birthday present to one of my good old friends. I tried to be humorous and serious at the same time, but I think this will end up as another PWP. The more the merrier!!! Happy Birthday!!!

Oh... and this fic is REALLY strange. It starts out all dark and weird, but gets even MORE WEIRD towards the end. The characters are pretty much out of their usual state and seem a whole lot stranger than you would normally picture them, but hey, this had to fit the fic!!!

  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

  


Darkness surrounded me. Making a long face, I walked through the dank alley, waiting to pounce. I laughed internally, knowing that tonight I would finally get Aya to notice me. Gods, I was in love with him for so long and he was so distant. I know it's wrong to love him, yadda yadda, I'm the enemy, so what?

  


Pushing my green bandanna and sunglasses further back, I scowled as some mysterious critter skittered across my boot. Grimacing, I moved to the lighter part of the alley. I could hear their thoughts. That dumb Hidaka, always mentally singing Gackt songs. Brr... and then Omi, for such a young kid, who would have thought sex was basically imprinted in his young mind. Yohji, always the same, thinking about laying some 'hot' girl and his insane obsession with himself. I found my mind wandering to Aya's, noting that his mind was fully alert and surprisingly set on their mission. 

  


Turning around, I silently beckoned to Farfarello and Bradley. Nagi was already around another corner, hoping to catch them if they tried to get us from behind. Farfarello laughed. Grabbing his shoulder, I spun him around.

  


"Farf, shut the hell up. You don't want them to hear us do you?" I whispered.

  


He just laughed.

  


"Alright, keep that up, but know this one thing; by making so much noise, you're making God happy..." I trailed, knowing that it would freak the Irish man out.

  


He jumped back and clapped his hands over his mouth. Sometimes this guy was such a little child. But I do admit he doesn't scare us as much anymore. All we do is lock him up and he's pretty much well-behaved. Except that time... no it doesn't matter right now.

  


I could hear them, steps very soft, but I knew where they were and when to catch them. I started counting backwards from five.

  


"Five, four, three, two, one, go," I whispered.

  


Jumping out, we moved into position, quickly circling them.

  


"Hmm, what have we here? I smell rats, don't you Bradley?" I said light-heartedly.

  


He just nodded and lunged at Yohji, catching the playboy off guard.

  


"Freakin hell, will somebody get this psycho off me?!?" Hidaka yelled out loud.

  


I laughed. Good old Farf. Scare the hell out of anyone but us.

  


Omi and Nagi circled around each other and soon I began to see Nagi glow blue. I knew what was in store for our little filthy-minded enemy.

  


Only me and Aya left. 

  


"Put your dukes up buddy 'cause you're in for one hell of a fight," I said before pitching myself towards him.

  


He didn't say anything but let out a low growl. I could feel my loins begin to tighten. Oh Gods, that must be the sound me makes when he's fucking...

  


Images flashed before me, fantasies I had long before. I would take him and he would beg me to impale him. Laughing, I knew Aya saw what I was seeing. I did this on purpose.

  


"Quit stalling Schuldich. Fight me or I'll just kill you," he spat. 

  


His chest was heaving but he and I hardly fought. I knew he felt something. Grabbing his neck, I pulled him forwards.

  


"I'm in control alright? I know you want this as much as I do," I said, teasingly.

  


"You wish I did," he gasped.

  


Of course I did! If it wasn't for the other guys and being in the middle of a street in the dead of night, I'd be blowing his mind right about now.

  


We fought, throwing punches every now and then. Gasping for breath, he pushed forwards, drawing his katana. Swinging to one side, I moved before the blade sliced my cheek. Jeez, this guy was killing me. Seeing his lean form move back and forth, those images flashed back and forth, I was beginning to lose it. Moving backwards, I let him follow until we came to another empty street.

  


Oh boy, I'm gonna have fun now...

  


"Look, I don't understand what possesses you to think such disgusting thoughts, but I will not be part of your sick little game. What makes you think I would go so far to even let you touch me? Never in a million years," he spat before rushing forwards with his blade.

  


Dodging, I glared at him.

  


"Stop. Lying. To. Youself," I emphasized each word.

  


He stopped, a look of confusion and anger etched into his delicate features.

  


"I am not lying to myself. I don't want you and I never will. Get it through your twisted head," he said, placing his katana back in his sheath. He walked away, and I knew his mind was fully aware that I could get him from behind, but yet I didn't.

  


I stood there, letting his words run through my head. I was, wrong?

  


I knew the fight was over. WeiB had defeated us once more, but retreated to follow up their mission sooner or later. I looked up at the sky, the sun was beginning to set. Since when had I let my hunger for something get so out of hand? Angered, I punched a wall, not feeling the sting as the skin on my knuckles began to split, oozing blood. Whipping my bandanna off, I wrapped it around my left hand and began to walk back to my own apartment. 

  


:::: meanwhile ::::

  


'How did I let him get to me?' Aya thought as he lay upon his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

  


He turned to his side, willing that odd feeling to leave his body. It felt like someone walked up and threw a bowling ball into his stomach. Groaning, he got up, hoping to get some fresh air. It was already morning and he was thankful that the Koneko wasn't open today. 

  


'I'm not his toy and I will not be fooled into doing anything with him, but I have to see him. I have to resolve this. I don't know why this feeling to see him is still here, but I wish it would go away,' he thought as he flung a coat on and left the apartment.

  


Schuldich sat up in bed, chest heaving. He had been dozing, but all of a sudden he could sense Aya nearing. 

  


'What the hell? My mind has got to be wrong!' he yelled mentally, pulling on his trousers and buttoning his shirt. Aya was a block away from the apartment.

  


Rushing out to the living room, he picked up empty cartons of food that Nagi had left behind when he had been studying. His heart was racing and nothing had even happened yet.

  


Running back to his room, he whipped all clothes laying on the floor into his closet and straightened his sheets. Opening his night-table drawer, he checked, hoping he was 'stocked' just in case something were to happen.

  


Aya was already in the elevator when the feeling began to subside and he exhaled deeply, welcoming the feeling of relief. Two more floors and he'd have to face Schuldich.

  


Hearing the gears turn, Aya made sure that he was doing the right thing in speaking face to face with Schuldich.

  


Walking down the narrow hall, he paced himself, calming his nerves. Why was he so, impatient? 

  


Knocking once, Aya came face to face with Schuldich.

  


"Why Aya, what a wonderful surprise," he said, beckoning the other man inside.

  


He followed, careful not to let Schuldich hear his thoughts.

  


"So, what brings you here? I was right wasn't I? You want me so bad right now," I mocked.

  


He glared at me.

  


"No, I wanted to talk. I don't get why you target me," he said plainly, crossing his arms over his chest.

  


God, his violet eyes...

  


"You don't understand why I'm in love with you?" I asked.

  


"Stop. Don't say that," he said, suddenly embarrassed.

  


"Hey, there's no reason for me to feel shame," I said flatly.

  


"Well, I just wondered. It just..." he trailed.

  


"-didn't seem right," I finished his sentence.

  


Aya nodded.

  


I walked up to him, noting the change in his heart beat.

  


"Hey, listen. I haven't done anything to you. You're free to leave," I said.

  


What the hell? Did I really say that?!?!

  


He looked at me strangely.

  


"I, there's this feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's telling me, to stay," he hesitated.

  


I was appalled!

  


"I understand. You're welcome to stay," I pointed to the couch.

  


He nodded graciously as he took a seat. I could tell he had next to no sleep. Letting him rest, I went to the kitchen and hastily whipped up something to eat.

  


Since when did I become so, DOMESTIC?

  


He dozed and I watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. Suddenly I didn't feel like jumping his bones, but I think I would be content to just lie next to him. Weird, I actually controlled an urge...

  


Aya dozed for an hour before his long eyelashes fluttered open to unfamiliar surroundings. He shot up from the couch, remembering he came to see Schuldich.

  


Squinting in the daylight, he saw Schuldich in the kitchen cooking. 

  


Then, something just came over him. His appetite for something came again and he stood up, walking slowly towards the kitchen.

  


Reading the recipe once more, he turned around to get some eggs from the fridge, only to turn around and find Aya staring at him.

  


"Oh, good nap?" I asked.

  


He nodded.

  


"Thank you for letting me rest," he said.

  


"No problem. You looked like you were about to fall over. I just started making lunch. Is there anything in particular you want?" I asked.

  


He shook his head no.

  


"Oh, okay. Well, lunch will be ready in half an hour so make yourself at home," I said, hating the sound of my own voice at the moment.

  


It didn't sound like me and I could tell he wasn't about to leave. His eyes still fixed on me, I tried to act like I didn't notice, busying myself with the recipe.

  


He caught my hand.

  


Looking up at him, I saw his violet eyes glaze over, turning to pure obsidian.

  


"Uh, what?" I asked.

  


He looked at me, suddenly aware of what he did. Quickly pulling back, he apologized and turned to leave.

  


"No, don't leave. You just startled me, that's all,"

  


He stopped.

  


Walking forwards, he stood inches before me.

  


That's it, I couldn't handle it anymore.

  


Pushing forwards, I caged his neck between my arms and braced myself against a wall, leaving insistent kisses along his collarbone. His eyes slid shut and he moaned.

  


Feeling my blood rush, we stumbled along the hallway towards my room. I was right this time. We were going to do this.

  


Pushing him to the bed, he moved backwards, breaking the kiss. Staring up at me, he spoke.

  


"I was wrong,"

  


That's all it took. I lunged forwards, grabbing at his shirt, tugging it over his head.

  


He gripped my arm.

  


"Let me," he said as he pulled his shirt off and began to unbutton his pants.

  


I felt myself begin to swell. Shit, how the hell am I supposed to stay in control when all I want to do is ravish this beautiful man?

  


He stood before me, naked for only my eyes to see. I lost it. Shoving him backwards, I ripped my shirt off and kicked off my pants. I don't know when it happened because I was so ecstatic, but I knew I felt something when he entered me. It felt so right, like we fit together.

  


Satiated, we lay together, hands clutched to one another's.

  


I turned to face him.

  
  


"So what changed your mind?" I asked, curious to know.

  


He shrugged.

  


"I don't know. I felt something missing from my life and this weird feeling that kept urging me on," he said, staring up at the ceiling.

  


"You know, I was right. I am in love with you," I said, smiling.

  


He groaned.

  


"Yes, you were right. And I admit it too. Happy?" Aya asked.

  


I nodded.

  


"Of course."

  
  
  
  


A.N. Oh.... how was it? I was so tempted to write a lemon, but eh, I didn't feel like it. Please review!!! This was initially supposed to be some angsty fic since it was a gift for a friend who loves angst, but I couldn't make myself do it!!! I gave in and wrote some odd, AU-ish/sap/citrus/goodness knows what else kind of fic. Please review and tell me how it was! Thanks ^_~

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
